character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Garee'y-tasma
'Summary' Garee'y-tasma, more commonly known as He Who Hides Within The Fog, The One Cloaked With The Haze or The Entity Obscured By The Mist or simply as Garee or Tasma, is the main antagonist of the survival horror game, Mist, and the extended media regarding it. Garee'y-tasma is a planar entity from another reality on a higher plane of existence that came to our lower dimension to fuse it with his private realm and rule over both. In order to accomplish its goal, Garee'y-tasma needs to absob the essence of 20 humans of the greatest caliber, i. e. those with an incredibly strong willpower and those that house sufficient albeit unexplored power within their life-force without knowledge of these abilities. Garee arrived on Earth in the year 1992 and quickly found and slew 16 of those humans with little to no effort, spred over the course of just 25 years by trapping them within a newly created dimension of his, a planet-sized world parallel to our universe, almost completely the same as Earth, with the only differences being a large cloud of fog covering the entire world, the lack of other lifeforms excluding those created by Garee and a few other differences, where he hunted them down as if it was a game all while taunting them, before killing his victims. In 2017, when only four were left, Garee arrived in Europe once more, having been informed that the last European member of this group lives in the continent. Hunting him down in Belgium, Garee manipulated events and ultimately trapped said human - Thomas Dewalter - within the mist dimension. However, unlike those before him, Thomas was highly resilient against Garee's traps and manipulation, developing his powers earlier than his predecessors and putting up more of a fight when encountering him. Ultimately, Thomas finally gained the potency to return to his home world, but Garee warps in front of the man and engages in combat, where he surprisingly turns up defeated. Deeming his opponent worthy enough to be declared the winner of the game, Garee spared the man and let him go. This personality trait - where victims that are worthy enough are allowed to escape unharmed and lead their lives once more - remained with the creature for the other three victims he hunted down, managing to kill one more, while the other two stalemated Garee in combat and were spared. 'Appearance' Garee takes on many shapes, but his true form is a form consisting of one fire-like shape, three other shapes that seem to randomly shift between geometrical shapes and four floating claw arms, independent from his "torso" and "head". The body parts are gray and transparent. Atop the head are two horns, and for the rest it contains two red, orb-shaped eyes and a large, gaping, fanged mouth, also completely red in colour. 'Personality' Garee's character varies depending on the actions of his victims. In general, Garee is cold, cruel, sadistic, heartless and unrelenting, enjoying the pain, suffering and torture of his victims. He seems to consider killing a "fun" and "amusing" hobby along with devouring their souls for lunch. Garee is a twisted individual, manipulating the entire lives of his victims, killing their loved ones, constantly applying them bad luck and misfortune, spawning despair and destruction across their entire lifespan, throwing them into his mist world and messing with their minds and sanity before finally finishing his job and ending their misery. On the other hand, Garee can also be a somewhat kind person. If his victims are deemed worthy enough, stalemate or defeat him in combat or manage to outwit him or escape his world, Garee will let them go and revert all damage out of respect, even making their lives better than it already was, making the persons loved by everyone, have constant good luck and have peace and joy all around them. Another of his policies is where Garee will not pursue innocent witnesses or those that have otherwise caught notice of his actions who have nothing to do with his victims. He will also never kill children, pregnant women, the elderly and terminally ill, physically impaired or mentally handicapped people under any circumstances unless they happen to be one of the humans he is looking for (i. e. those with willpower and unexplored capacities and abilities). If the victim is a child or pregnant woman, he will wait until the child grew up or until the woman has brought life to their baby, respectively (though he still doesn't mind making a child grow up without a guardian or potentially become orphan). 'Powers and Stats' Tier: At least High 3-A | At least Low 1-C Name: Garee'y-tasma, Garee, Tasma, He Who Hides Within The Fog, The One Cloaked With The Haze, The Entity Obscured By The Mist, Him, He, The One Origin: Mist / Witherverse Gender: Technically genderless but referred to as and possesses attributes of a male Classification: Higher-Dimensional Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (Mid-Godly. High-Godly in his realms), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4. Also has Types 9, 10 and 12 in his realms), Reality Warping, Pocket Dimension Manipulation, Personal Domain, Nigh-Omnipotence (in his realms strictly), Levitation, BFR (into his worlds and back), Umbrakinesis, Dark Energy Manipulation, Darkness Attacks, Pyrokinesis (all types and variations, though most commonly a black type of flames known as the "Blackfire" which he can bend for various effects and purposes), Fulminokinesis (shot electrical currents at the Player during his boss fight), Mind Manipulation (various effects such as hypnosis, brainwashing, behaviour alteration, neurocognitive deficts and manipulation of the subconscious), Sleep Manipulation and Omni-Sleep Inducement (put the Player's girlfriend to sleep in the beginning of the game. Can extend and decrease the time one remains asleep including those that were already sleeping and can even make them sleep eternally until he wakes them up. Can control how deep one sleeps), Sedative Inducement (tranquilized a child into a somnolent state), Subconscious Manipulation, Thoughtwave Manipulation, Somnipathy (invaded and took control of Marina's dreams), Weather Manipulation (created a large, week-lasting thunderstorm covering all of the northern United States, caused hurricanes and made it rain washing machines), Technopathy (took control of the player character's computer and controlled nanobots and various machines), Pagokinesis (shot out freeze rays and ice blasts to freeze the Player), Black Hole Manipulation (created black and white holes), Time Manipulation (all applications and techniques), Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation Manipulation, Portal Manipulation, Telekinesis (lifted and threw various objects at the Player without touching them), Invisibility, Selective Invisibility (can turn itself only visible to its prey and victims or to select individuals) and Cloaking, Camouflage, Illusion Manipulation (both normal and physical illusions), Laser Manipulation, Cosmic Weather Manipulation, Planeswalking, Size Shifting and alteration of the size of others and objects, Shapeshifting (can take on virtually any form, ranging from lifeforms and matter to liquids and fluids), Transmutation (turned a man into a cat, a chair into a pool of water, a wardrobe into a human and a dog into a table), Emotional Manipulation, Absorption, Manipulation of DNA and RNA, Manipulation of Life-Force and Death-Force, Aura and Manipulation of it, Shockwave Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Telepathy, Blood Manipulation (both as a liquid and as a way of controlling motor-skills), Music Manipulation and Hypnotic Music (can play melodies that can hypnotize victims and shoot blasts of music), Beacon Emission (can create melodies and sights that irresistibly lure his victims towards him as they lose control over their body), Fragokinesis (created explosions to attack the Player and generated an implosion to obliterate a building), Neural Impulse Manipulation, Subordination Manipulation (switched the loyalty of the Player's friend over to him, causing the Player's friend to willingly server him), Sleeplessness, Perpetual Consciousness and Trance Immunity (is eternally conscious and can therefore not sleep, be knocked out or placed into a trance), Psychic Immunity (Garee can not be controlled. No individual can read his mind or influence his emotions and his loyalty cannot be switched), Soul Removal and Destruction, Possession, Null Energy Manipulation, Disintegration, Evaporation, Nonexistence (completely deleted and removed a town from existence and later erased one of his victims), Omni-Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, all types of Magnetism Manipulation, Forcefield Manipulation (created a barrier around himself), Status Effect Inducement, Summoning, Ki Manipulation, Replication (created countless copies of himself), can become omnipresent or nigh-omnipresent at will, Vehicular Manipulation (steered the Player's car to his preferred location and created a helicopter out of nothing), Life Inducement (made several inanimate objects come to life), Object Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Superpower Manipulation, Body Control, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (created a custom disease and infected a child with it), Creation and Destruction, Fear Affinity (becomes stronger the more afraid his victims are), Resurrection (can resurrect the dead), semi-Absolute Restoration (can revert any change, effect and event, though only those caused by him or his copies if any, both direct and indirect), Singularity and Singular Reality Existence (there can only be one, and Garee cannot be mimicked or replicated), Non Created Physiology (Garee is originless, has always been there and will always exist no matter what), Plant Control, Acausality, Probability Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Overexertion Immunity and Contaminant Immunity Attack Potency: At least High Universe level (created and can freely bend a planet-sized parallel world as well as an endless, bottomless pit with no beginning or end. The Book, a literary object that knows all, stated that his rifts to send people to other locations can shred chunks of space-time which can lead to the destruction of any world including those without space-time. With one flick of his hands, Garee can cause a Big Rip to tear the universe apart and he can completely warp it as he feels fit. Immense overdoses of his destruction aura and using it to the max on a universal scale can shatter entire worlds, including those of infinite size, and can crush virtually any domain not greater than multiple universes, but only one at a time. His mere presence corrupted the universe itself, causing many tears in space-time to pop up and leading to the creation of supermassive black holes that can destroy ⅙th of the entire universe if let loose, and potentially all of its physical matter) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level (created geometrical shapes with oceans within them containing endless collections of infinite pathways, fates, destinies, possibilities, beginnings and ends, meaning that he created infinite megaverses. However, while the link does state that a megaverse is 13-dimensional, there is no implication of this being the case in the infinity containg endlessness that Garee created even if this is actually true in general. Even more so, several sources state it to be simply two times greater than an infinite multiverse. All this warrants a Low 1-C rating) Speed: Massively FTL+ (can casually move between galaxies in seconds without any teleportation) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class Z (sent the Moon flying around the Earth and next to the other side of the planet with one flick of his claw) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least High Universal (crushed several worlds while in a bad mood, though only one at a time) | At least Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least High Universe level (was unaffected by any of his world-busting feats or any of these events he caused) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite (cannot be tired) | Same Range: At least High Universal | At least Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (has immense knowledge of all universes and science below his plane) Weaknesses: If his victims aren't scared of him, Garee's capacities are only above average rather than any notable levels of power. He can only revert changes, effects and events that he or one of his copies directly or indirectly caused. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blackfire:' Garee's prime method of attack is using the Blackfire, a black, corrupt, dark type of fire that is far more destructive than regular fire. It can cause regular damage, corruption, the effects of contaminants, memory loss, puking one's blood, brainwashing and absolute conviction about a certain something, hypnosis, teleportation, energy/blood draining and many more. The list goes on. *'Umbradynamo:' A type of dark energy Garee can freely channel. It allows him to fire off blasts of dark energy, as well as beams and bolts of this same element. *'Molecular Disintegration:' Garee's deadliest technique, one that displaces the molecules, particles, atoms and subatoms, destroying them and fading the person into nothingness. *'Weather Control:' Garee can freely control the weather, being able to create storms and hurricanes, make it rain whatever he wants, make lightning strike down in clear weather and much, much more. Key: Three-Dimensional Manifestation | High Planar Garee Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1